Lost for Good
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: When Firekit and Waterkit sneak out, a tragedy awaits them and one that no kit would want. Hollyclan challenge-Parent's Love.


**A/N: Back with yet another Hollyclan challenge. This one is called A Parent's Love and is about a parent searching for their kit who is missing/hurt/lost. This will be sad so I have warned you.**

Five kits were playing out in the camp clearing, giggling and play fighting. The three eldest kits that were two moons old were playing roughly with the two younger kits that were only a moon old. Stonekit looked at her littermates, then at the younger kits. "Want to explore outside of camp?" she suggested and the two younger kits looked at the nursery worried. "Momma said that it isn't safe out there!" Firekit complained and the grey kit rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can stay here while we have fun," she purred and the two kits looked at each other.

"Okay. We will come!"

The five kits snuck out of camp and began to walk under the large trees. Firekit looked around, fascinated at the large plants and towering trees. "Me and my brother are going to go catch something. You three wait here," the grey kit meowed sternly and the ginger kit rolled his eyes. After Stonekit and her brother had walked off, he turned to his brother. "Want to explore just behind these bushes?" he suggested and Waterkit nodded.

They left Cloudkit to wait for her siblings and slipped behind the bush and camp to a forest clearing. A small cave was not too far away and a large bramble bush was just beside them. Then, a russet creature slunk out from the cave and looked around, its gaze resting on the two tiny kits. It ran towards them and Firekit turned, dashing under the bramble bush. His brother was right behind him and the ginger kit streaked back to where Cloudkit was waiting.

"Where is your brother?" she asked and Firekit looked around. "I thought he was right behind me!" A shriek pierced through the quiet forest and the ginger kit looked at where the shriek had come from. "He must have gotten stuck in the bramble bush!" he wailed and ran back to where his brother was.

* * *

A ginger she-cat streaked through the forest, her mate, and friend right behind her. The kits had snuck out and they couldn't find them. A shriek echoed through the forest and she felt her blood run cold. Waterkit! Not even checking to see if the others were following her, she ran to where the scream had come from. As she got closer to the clearing where she had heard her son's wail, another wail sounded. This time, it was Firekit. "I'm coming!' she yowled and broke through the bushes and looked around wildly.

Two tiny limp balls of fur lay across the clearing, blood everywhere. The other three kits were huddled under a bush and a fox stood not too far away. When it saw more cats had come, it vanished into the forest.

She was frozen in place, gaze resting on those two tiny bodies. Limp and covered in blood and her voice was caught in her throat. "No!" she whispered and ran up to my kits, drawing them close. Wails escaped my jaws and I sobbed into their blood soaked fur. So young and they barely even got to live. I felt tears stream down my ginger fur and I touched my nose to my ginger son's side.

I had promised them that I would let them try fresh kill later and now, I would never be able to. I could never see my precious sons grow up, become apprentices or even warriors. My mate walked up to me, a sad look in his eyes and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. Not too far away, three kits stood shocked as their father scolded them. "Why won't they wake up daddy?" the youngest kit asked.

The eldest kit, a white she-cat looked at the grieving couple and then back at her father. "NO! They can't be dead!" she wailed and the other kits looked at their father wide eyed. "Firekit and Waterkit are d-dead?" Adderkit stammered and Stonekit shook her head. "They can't be! We were going to be warriors together!" Adderkit cried and their father looked at his best friend who lay curled up around her kits.

No heart beat or rising and falling of their chests signalled to her that her precious kits were dead. She held them close, her tail pulling them close to her belly. Waterkit's and Firekit's blue eyes were glassy, looking up at the sky were they now lived.

Her mate bent down, licking Waterkit's fur. Waterkit had a large bite mark on his throat while her little Firekit has claw marks on his neck and stomach. Blood coated her fur but she didn't care. She was losing everything that mattered so much to her. If only they hadn't snuck out and found that fox. Then, they might be curled up around her tonight, begging for a story before bed.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Sad right? Poor Firekit and Waterkit! They were barely one moon old and had to join Starclan so early! Why not come and join Hollyclan? They have lots of fun games and challenges that you might like! I hope you guys liked it and I should be posting up a new chapter for a story tomorrow!**

**~Grasswing.**


End file.
